Mischeif makers
by moonzeem
Summary: This is a fanfic that takes place in the next genration of hogwarts. Inculding James,Albus,Rose and Scorpius on their adventures full of mischeif. As they find another dangerous adventure this time within hogwarts.
1. chapter 1 the start of mischeif

**Authour notes**

 **Hey guys I am a true** **potterhead down to my soul.** **So here is a fun and magical story you can sink your eyes into** **. It takes place in the second year of the second genration of the golden trio. Hope you enjoy any feedback or comments will be considerd and replied to the best of my abbilty.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The start of mischeif**

There are some secrets that never get discoverd. And are never touched or spoken about. Not even in whispers. When studants walk the halls of hogwarts they feel safe after all the dark lord is gone. Professor Mcgonagall was now headmistress at hogwarts.

It was time to welcome back the new and the old. Her eyes glitterd with happiness when she saw Albus and his friends clamber in with smiles. It remainded her of the good old times when Harry and his friends sat at the table full of food with nothing but kindness flowing through their eyes. But the past was the past and the futer was now in this moment. "Hello students today marks a new chapter in your life" She said in a soft like manner. Countinuing on with her speeach "It's up to you on how you write that chapter; In doing so you will learn new things and lessons we don't teach at hogwarts" The hall was silent everyone respected Mcgonagall and for that reason she allowed herself to smile. "For first years it's a whole new story where you will be tested not only by your teachers or each other but by yourself too" Her eyes shimmerd as the students looked back she knew it was going to be another hard year at hogwarts for the students and herself.

"Now I invite the first years to line up infront of me" She placed the hat on its chair as it recited its song excitedly.

"Let it be said that hogwarts is the best but fear not let your house put you to the test you may seek knoweldge from the wisest of witchs. Where wit can be messured and ravenclaw rule" The hat sang in a voice of muisc and magic then continued on. "But fear not the lion with claws where bravery and courage is presented to all who seek danger beyoned the heart of godric brings a gryffindor" The hat went on as the first years listen closely to the second verse. "They are as sly as they get and tricky as can be with determination and talent set free with a snake at its flag slytherin is keen to challenge those who dare question he so Slytherin is where you could be" The first years listend to the next verse with as much curiosty as the others each one day dreaming about their houses. "But beyoned wit,courage and determination you must not forget your manners with a golden heart with a loyal intention hidden by the others they are something special kindness is sure to come your way when a huffelpuff gives a helping hand" The hat was still singing with one last verse. "So you know about the houses and the things that come your way all houses are final and as true as can be so till next year goodbye to good teachers and all of the years."

The hat stopped singing and Mcgonagall got up out of her seat to say a list of names out loud. The three students at the gryffindor table payed no attention to the sorting and started to whisper. "I can't wait to start our classes" Rose said hopeing to learn something new this year. Albus and Scorpius gave each other the stare. "You know we could go on another adventure". Albus said in excitmant really wanting something out of the blue to happen. "You two better go to your tabel before Mcgonagall catchs you" She said not wanting her two bestfriends to get in trouble on their first day. "Gees she is trying to get rid of us already Al". Scorpius said in a mocking tone. "I really hope that you three do keep your heads down this year" Said james wanting his little brother to stay out of trouble. "Dad had tons of adventures and they never hurt him". Albus said wanting to just have fun instead of study in the common room all weekend. "Dad had no choice he was comfronted with trouble he did not seek it out willingly". James whisperd wanting his little brother to understand that finding danger is not a good idea for anyone.

"I think Rose is right you two belong at your own table" James said looking at Mcgonagall reading the last names off of the list. Togther they walked back to their own table and welcomed the new years. "Let the feast begin" Mcgonagall said wondaring what mischeif would be sent her way. She had to be ready for anything even magical spells that would go wrong. Everything was so grand and magical in the hall. It had tabels filled with food and flying candels with gohsts that could teach you anything about hogwarts past.

"Can you feel it Scorpius" Albus said feeling magic in his veins. "Feel what?" Scorpius said curiously wanting to know what his trickster friend was thinking rather than feeling. "A new school year a new adventure" Scorpius felt sorry for his friend just because he wasen't in gryffindor didn't mean he was safe from danger. "Al I think we should just focus on studying after all it's what school is for" Scorpius said not wanting another disater to happen like the last time. "Okay fine you will get bored quick and beg me to find you an adventure" With that the two boys showed off their magic skills and ate through the night.

When the night was young and stars out late the two boys were two things. Stuffed and tired. So they went to bed dreaming dreams of imposibble and possible things mixing togther their two seprate worlds.


	2. Chapter 2 the first sight of trouble

**Author notes**

 **Hey fellow potterheads I'm back in writing with the 2nd chapter of Mischief makers feel free to comment your thoughts and feelings everyone is welcome to share their opinion on my fanfic. So lets make some story magic together read on if you want to know what happens next.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The first sign of trouble**

Scorpius shook Albus awake with all the energy he could muster he pushed him off the bed with a big thump to the ground. Which caused Albus to wake from his deep sleep that was so enchanting. "Ouch" Albus said while getting up off the ground he was wrapped in his blankets just like a bundled up baby in a pram. "What was that for!" he asked still groaning in pain. Scorpius laughed while Albus rearranged his bed neatly. "Anyway we better be off to breakfast" Albus continued to speak not paying any attention to his friend who still carried on laughing. "Breakfast never mind that were an hour late for our first lesson" Scorpius said informing his friend that this was the start of a dangerous year which Scorpius did not want on his shoulders. "What do we have first then?" Albus asked curiously hoping it was something fun and exciting not wanting to start the day with a boring lesson or in any boring lessons at all. "Defence against the dark arts" Scorpius said worryingly knowing that Albus was still stuck on finding an adventure anywhere he could get one. "Well then we better be off" Albus said starting to walk out in his pj's Scorpius just started to laugh. "What is it now Scorpius?" Albus said not wanting to be anymore later than expected. Albus looked down and saw his Pj's still on his body he quickly grabbed his clothes and changed as quickly as possible. "That wasn't funny" Albus said to Scorpius feeling his cheeks glow red with embarrassment. Scorpius just kept on laughing until they reached their lesson. Slyly they tried to sneak in the back of the classroom hoping they wouldn't get noticed for being late. "Good morning glad of you to show up" Professor Draykel said waving his wand brining the two boys to the front of the classroom. "Ten points will be taken from each of you for not only being late but trying to sneak in" Professor Draykel was a tall man with grey gelled up hair with matching grey eyes he was dressed in black robes and was a scary man but kind who treated his students fairly according to the rules they did or didn't follow. "My name is professor Draykel and in this room you shall always be learning and waiting for the unexpected to arrive at any moment" The two boys were still standing at the front wanting to join their fellow students. "You two boys shall spend your launch time with me in detention" He said sternly sending them both back to their friends. "Unbelievable its not even been a day never mind the start of a new year and you not only managed to be late but lost house points and got a detention." Rose said knowing that it would be her job to keep them from making anymore trouble than there needed to be. "I am the head of slytherin house and also a champion dullest I will not tolerate any more mischief from anymore of my students and those of other houses!" Professor Draykel said while studying the two boys carefully. But then started the lesson he lined everyone up against the wall as they all stared at him wanting to know their first project for the class. "We will start with something practical and fun" Professor said looking his students seeing the excitement on their faces they thought all this was a fun game but they would grow and learn that danger is another doorway to death. "What is the exact name of the disarming charm" Professor Draykel said wanting to start off with something easy to answer. Every single one of the students except the two boys who were chatting at the back of the class. Professor Draykel stared at them with an unease eye "You boy what is the answer to the question I asked?" He said pointing at Albus with his wand intimidatingly. " ugh...what was the question?" Albus asked confused by the professor's question. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself when you should be paying attention!" The professor's voice boomed through the room in frustration and anger which radiated towards Albus making him feel stupid. Rose knew that she had to save him before Albus got in anymore trouble she put her hand up elegantly for the professor to see. "Yes Rose granger" the professor asked lowering his wand to point it at her instead. "The Disarming charm is also known as the expelliarmus spell which is used in duels to disarm the other opponents wand" She said smartly which impressed the professor and left Albus alone. "Very good Rose Granger 10 points to Gryffindor and 5 points from slytherin for not paying attention Mr potter". The professor gave him a warning with his eyes saying no more trouble or you will know what true danger is.

"Now that everyone knows what a Disarming charm is what is a shield charm?" Everyone looked clueless accept for Rose who got her knowledge about magic from her very own mother who was also the head of ministry of magic which came with a lot of opportunities for Rose to learn everything she needed to. She put her hand up again hoping she wouldn't be answering every question in every lesson. Curiously the professor pointed his wand wanting to know her answer. "The shield charm is also best known as the protego charm which is used in duels to deflect your opponents spell and is very useful to protect a person or area" everyone looked at her with amazement the professor was surprised at the amount of knowledge she contained. "You did it again miss granger ten more points to gryffindor". There was groans from the other houses as the gryffindors congratulated her on her new knowledge. "Now get into pairs and take turns in practicing those spells only disarming and nothing else". Everyone paired up with each other quickly the magic in this room was astonishing to see. As bright lights flicked from every corner of the room the professor went around correcting his new and talented students. He stopped to watch Scorpius and Albus seeing them both interact they hardly made any mistakes and the mistakes they did make were only little. Professor Draykel was impressed by their talents that they showed while duelling the other. "Albus you have much talent don't waste it on mischief making in mine or anybody else lessons again" He said sternly wondering off to the next pair of duellists.

Scorpius and Albus walked towards the door glad that the lesson ended. Before they opend it Professor Draykel called them over to hus desk. "I will wait for you two" Rose said loyaly walking out. The two boys walked nervously towards the professor's desk. Which was stacked with books and papers with a tub of quills and diffrent types of inks. "I want to see you both at lunch don't be late" he said stll with his mind wrapped at their magical talents. He waved his wand at the door. It opend with a slight creek. Gladly they both walked out ready for their next lesson.


End file.
